powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum Energy Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the dynamic forces behind quantum physics. Sub-power of Quantum Foam Manipulation. Variation of Energy Matter Manipulation. Also Called *Dark Quantum Energy Manipulation *Mensio-Ergokinesis *Mensiokinetic Radiation Manipulation *Quantum Element Manipulation *Quantum Energy/Radiation Manipulation *Quantum Force Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate the cataphysical forces of quantum nature which both binds and cordons the universe, multiverse and even the omniverse. Through the manipulation of Quantum Energy one can wield a force that is a natural material energy all its own, able to give itself a ethereal material substance or transmute matter into energy and back again. Applications *Almighty Science **Absolute Force Manipulation **Grand Design Construction **Omni-Physics Manipulation **System Manipulation *Context Manipulation **Difference Manipulation **Perspective Manipulation **Uncertainty Manipulation *Evolving Absorbing Replication **Attribute Exchange **Property Manipulation **Self-Adaptation **Total Conversion *Domain Manipulation **Domain Warping **Existential Plane Manipulation *Mensiokinetic Constructs *Multiversal Force Manipulation **Absolute Psionic Power **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Reality Searching *Omni-Element Manipulation **Meta Matter Manipulation **Omni-Energy Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation **Occurrence Manipulation **Possibility Manipulation *Quantum Attacks *Quantum Radiation Generation *Reality Interface **Area Fusion **Dual Warping *Scientific Entity Physiology **Absolute Creativity **Physical Godhood **Non Created Physiology **Quantum Uncertainty *Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Adaptive Energy **Energy Matter Manipulation *Warp Manipulation **Meta Teleportation **Planeswalking **Spatial Direction Manipulation **Warp Energy Manipulation Techniques *Quantum Empowerment *Quantum Healing *Quantum Infusion *Quantum Portal Creation *Quantum String Manipulation *Quantum Teleportation Variations * Quantum Magic Associations * Big Bang Inducement * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Directional Lordship * Indeterminacy * Nigh Omnipotence * Omni-Reality Creation * Possibilities Embodiment * Quantum Mutation * Quantum Weaponry ** Quantum Artillery Limitations * If energy were to be siphoned or negated, users may cease to exist. Known Users * Monarch (DC Comics) * Bombshell (DC Comics) * Major Force (DC Comics) * Captain Atom (DC Comics) * The Ghost (DC Comics) * Mr. Majestic (Image Comics) * The Fallen One (Marvel Comics) * Genis Vell (Marvel Comics) * Wendall Vaughn/Quasar (Marvel Comics) * Phyla Vell (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) Known Objects *Quantum Field (DC Comics) *Omega Beam (DC Comics); upgrade to the Zeta Beam *Stealth Ray (DC Comics) *The Firestorm Matrix (Arrowverse/DC Comics) *Morphogenetic Field (DC Comics) *Creation Wheel (Wildstorm Comics) *Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) *The Aether/Reality Gem (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Micro/Mini/Teenyverse Battery (Rick and Morty) Gallery Quantum Teleporter.jpg|The Stealthray (DC Comics) is a prototype teleportation device that rides along a quantum energy stream for mass transport. Omega Beam Projector.jpg|The Omega Beam (DC Comics); the vastly superior improvement of the Zeta Beam technology used on Rann. it could transduce vast quantities of matter into energy to translocate them across interstellar to extra-dimensional distances in mere moments. Captain Adam 001.PNG|Allan Adams (DC Comics) File:Clifford_Zmeck_Major_Force_(DC_Comics)_4.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics) tacks into a different spectrum of the Quantum Field called Dark Quantum Energy, using it he can painfully leach off the atomic energy of others at will. Firestorm-legends-of-tomorrow.gif|Firestorm (Legends of Tomorrow) Genis-Vell 1.jpg|Legacy (Marvel Comics) Quantum Bands.jpg|The Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) Phyla-Vell Martyr (Marvel Comics) Annihilation Conquest Prologue Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Phyla Vell (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Energy Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power